Fallen Angel
by nathora
Summary: Kadaj went peacefully into the air, expecting to go strait to the lifeform, see Aerith or even...Mother, Lets just say He took a detour to the village of Konoha, He meets Hinata Hyuuga and the other.


**A/N**- Well, I thought of this story, it's kinda outta the ordinary so...yeah, But I hope you enjoy it please review! :D

*--------------------------:.:-------------------------*-------------------------:.:-----------------------------*

**Fallen Angel**

Kadaj groaned, then sat up, looked around him, covered in dirt and leaves, he brushed himself off, then looked around once again, this was not the place he expected to be, was this the life stream? Where was "Mother" or so called Aerith, He started to think back, he turned into Sephiroth, fought against Cloud Strife, lost, turned back into himself, Aerith spoke to him from the life stream, Cloud was holding him while he was fading into the life stream, where was the life stream?

He started walking ahead,

'Weird Place...where the hell am I?!', He thought to himself, Greenery everywhere, oldish style, unlike where he had came from, old style mixed with new, but still old, he found a bag with his Double Blade Katana, Souba, his long sword, a few kunei's, and some clothes.

"weird...weird" He thought to himself as he swung it over his shoulder, he walked down the road, path, and saw a stand.

"Young mister, would you like to buy a few weapons or clothing, items maybe?" the old guy asked

The weapons were lined up, every kind of weapon, except gun's or electronics.

"um...I'll take..," He said, as he pointed to the items, a large Katana, a pack of weird strips of paper, a large sword, a headband with a wave symbol, ninja stars, a rain coat, cool looking sun glasses, healing potion and a map.

He took out about 200,000,000, yen out of his wallet, in dollars and handed over to the man,

"well son, you have enough money to be of a rather wealthy clan, enough to buy konoha all together." He said as he changed the dollars in to coins.

" So this is Konoha? A village?" he asked the old dude,

"yup, you must be new huh? Over seas? If you need information on the town, go to the Hokage, in that large building there." the old dude pointed to the building.

"Hokage?" he asked again.

"Yes Hokage, you know, leader of the village, mayor, governor.....ring a bell?" the dude asked.

"Yeah..." he said and turned around, then turned back fast, caught the mans hand and snarled,

"I may be new but, you can't trick me," he said as he grabbed half of the hand full of coins in the old mans hand.

"Eh-heh-heh," the old bastard tried to laugh,

The women were acting strange around him, flushing red and ping, giggling and pointing, but he did not care.

Walking into the Hokage's office, two ANBU guards with him, he learned that this was a ninja village, what a joke.

"Hokage-Sama, this is Kadaj from the wave village, he wished to speak with you." One wearing a eagle mask said.

Much to his surprise, the Hokage is a woman, named Tsunada, she looked young but judging on her seriousness she was in her forties or fifty's.

"So Handsome? What brings you to this town?" The Hokage asked, a slur in her voice indicated that she had been drinking.

He went back to his cold emotionless self.

"No reason, just dropped in is all." He said.

"Huh...I see, so what is it that you plan on doing here in Konoha?" She asked again.

"....I'm not obligated to answer that question." He said, starring back at her with a frown on his handsome face.

"I see...anyways, since you will be saying in Konoha for the unknown reasons of yours, you will need a person to show you around town, and I think I know just the person who can do that."She smiles.

'Damn! He's as cold as Sasuke Uchiha!' She thought to herself, not daring to say it to his face.

' What the hell am I doing? I'm stuck in his hell hole now!' Kadaj cursed himself as the Hokage called over a messenger.

Hinata-sama, the Hokage wishes to speak with you," Neji said,

"O-okay nii-san", she said.

-Fin-

**A/N**- Well, that was short, sorry about that, anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, please Review! Reviews make me happy! Next chapter will be up shortly. :)


End file.
